Impaciente Espera
by lizzy.lizz
Summary: Un Demonio de la Noche, Un ángel caído. No tenía derecho a tenerla. Nadie pensó que la encontraría. Un Demonio y una frágil humana, sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar a su destino. Es lo correcto! Regalo para cunning Angel.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque claro Eddie acompaña mis noches XD compartiendo sus sueños. Pero en la vida real, le pertenecen a S. Meyer y su genialísima mente… que además de crear a mi Eddie, también creo a Jared e Ian.

Aclarando esto nos vamos al segundo

La historia es de liss (Cunning Angel) se llama "Demonios de la noche" muy bueno, pasen por su perfil a Leer, no se arrepentirán.

Y creo que hasta ahora es eso, ahora mi nota de autor:

Algunas personas dicen "dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres"

Dicho muy sabio, que quiere expresar que mientras más convives con alguien, más te pareces a ella…

En mi caso, ojala se me pegará un poco del talento de la liss, pero como no, se me pego el doble de su locura, y mi mente ha comenzado a funcionar en un extraño nivel de extrañeza… no me quejo pero me sorprende =P

Jajaja amiga de mi corazón, sabes que me inspiras… uff tu mente es algo que jamás de los jamases lograre entender y aun así me tienes leyéndote y escribiendo algo de eso para ti…

Que espero te guste de corazón…

Nos leemos abajo, te quiero cielo!

* * *

**Impaciente espera**

Para Cunning Angel

Estaba aquí en la oscuridad, esperando…

Eso era mi vida esperar, esperar y esperar… todo había sido monotonía, todo hasta que había aparecido ella.

Ella, una simple humana, simple y común humana había logrado lo que nada en siglos pudo.

Porque desde el momento en que fue concebida supe que sería para mí. A pesar de tener que esperar, a pesar de tener que condenarla… yo era un ser que por "caer" me había vuelto egoísta, ahora mi naturaleza era esa, y ella era mi deseo, mi anhelo, mi espera.

No puedo dejar de pensar mientras la espero, que en algún momento fui perfecto, bueno, hermoso… pero aun así con esa naturaleza ella no me pertenecía, ella no era para mí.

Y a pesar de que he aprendido a vivir con esta naturaleza, a pesar de ser simplemente malvado… un Demonio, aun quedaban estragos de lo que alguna vez fui.

¿Bondad? ¿Amor?

He esperado por ella, cuestionándome en vano si sería capaz de dejarla partir, sé que no es así, mi naturaleza me lo impide, pero quiero creer que si no fuera lo que soy, la dejaría esperando lo mejor para ella, simplemente porque la amaría.

Amor ¿amar?

¿Aunque no la amo en este momento? Es algo mas allá de la pasión, del deseo, es una necesidad irracional, egoísta y obsesiva, de quererla solo para mí, de cambiar mis noches sin lunas por unas donde ella sea la protagonista. De cambiar mi monotonía de siglos por noches eternas junto a ella.

Algunos dirán que la condeno, que soy egoísta y solo pienso en mi, pero mi respuesta será ¿Alguien alguna vez ha definido el amor? Alguna vez puede ser ciego e irrazonable, y acompañado de la locura.

Además ¿Cuántas veces un demonio se ha obsesionado con una humana? Todo es nuevo para mí, tanto como lo es para ella.

Y hoy es el momento, hoy mi espera termina para comenzar una eternidad junto a la única que podría ser y será mi compañera.

Solo espero que lo logre entender, porque no retrocederé.

Ventajas de ser lo que soy.

¿Sería igual si aun fuera un ángel bueno?

¿Hubiera sido capaz de dejar todo por ella?

¿Hubiera sido capaz de arrastrarla a ella a esta vida?

Quiero creer que no, que si fuera otra vez bueno, no pensaría solo en mí, no pensaría solo en mis deseos, claro, no tendría deseos y mucho menos sentiría deseo hacia ella, no de esta manera lujuriosa que siento ahora, de lo cual no me quejo.

Pero aun así se que ella igual despertaría esos sentimientos y dejaría todo por ir a su encuentro. Por hacerla mía por una eternidad; ya que una vida no sería suficiente.

Y es lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Camina por las calles vacías, yo como hace tiempo la sigo despacio, se que ella me siente, pero lo que me sorprende es que aun camine por este sendero y a paso lento, a pesar que desde aquí huelo su miedo ella no hace nada por arrancar.

Pienso en la manera más simple en presentarme a ella, ¿se habrá dado cuenta de que no hay ningún animal cerca? ¿Qué el sonido se ha esfumado?

Comienzo a aparecer por medio de la niebla, ella está asustada, sus manos tiemblan y sudan frio, quiere gritar, pero el sonido se pierde en su garganta antes de salir. Me mira horrorizada y entre mas avanzo ella retrocede un paso, lento, pero lo hace.

Trata de mirarme, pero la neblina es densa, no quiero que me vea hasta que este muy cerca. A unos centímetros de su rostro, tentando al máximo posible a mi autocontrol, me detengo.

-Buenas noches Bella – ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados en un vano intento de culpar a su imaginación por mi estadía ahí.

-¿Puedo llamarte de ese modo, cierto? Después de todo, es así como te llaman tus amigos, y yo criatura… yo te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo- fue imposible frenar el deseo y la lujuria que sentía hacia ella. Y ella lo sintió, ya que abrió los ojos y me observo.

En su mirada había miedo, pero luego de un momento se trasformo en curiosidad, y paso a una oleada de deseo que no ayudaba a él poco control que me quedaba. _Solo unos minutos más le repetía a mi mente. Unos minutos más y ella será completamente tuya por la eternidad._

— Tranquila, tenemos toda la noche. — y toda la eternidad para entregarnos, en cuerpo y alma.

Después de la lujuria volvió otra vez el pánico y pronto fue sustituido por una oleada de lagrimas, odiaba verla sufrir, es que no entendía que todo lo que hacía era por el bien de ambos, ella fue creada para mí solo para mí, no era su mejor opción, eso lo tenía claro, pero ella era todo lo que necesitaba. Y era solo mía.

Gruñí, porque eso era lo que más anhelaba tenerla solo para mí, y aunque mi autocontrol se fuera a la mierda, yo la necesitaba cerca, más cerca. Avance hasta situarme a escasos centímetro de sus labios, chocando y apegando mi cuerpo lo más posible a este calor que su cuerpo me brindaba.

Quería probar del néctar que me ofrecía sus labios, pero deseaba que ella también lo quisiera, por lo que solo me limite a acariciar su mejilla, borrando con mis garras las lagrimas de sus mejillas, ella me observaba con asombro, me era fácil leer sus expresiones, y su rostro en este momento demostraba que no le era indiferente, hasta podía asegurar que me encontraba muchísimo más que atractivo, _un ángel, pensó ella, _y no sabía cuan ciertas eran sus palabras, era un ángel, pero uno caído, condenado a ser un demonio de la noche. Uno que la necesitaba a ella con locura y lujuria.

Comencé a beber de sus lágrimas, a saborear su piel, intentando no perder ningún detalle de su rostro. La tome entre mis brazos con toda la suavidad posible en estos momentos, aunque era poca debido al deseo,

La apoye contra un callejón y leí en sus ojos que ella pensaba que la iba a violar. Debía tranquilizarla, pero también tranquilizarme a mi, y así poder apartar mis manos de su cuerpo.

— En eso te equivocas cariño. Una violación implica un abuso, y que una de las partes implicadas fuerce a la otra a mantener relaciones sexuales… y tú Bella, tú no estás siendo obligada a nada.

Y apoyando lo que acaba de decir separe mis brazos lo más que me fue posible, ya que después de tanta espera, me era imposible aguantar tanto sin ella. Aun así ella no quito sus manos de su sitio, y eso le causaba duda, ella aun no entendía que fue hecha para mi.

No me contuve mas, siglos esperando por ella, necesitaba sentirla, tocarla, sentir su corazón su cuerpo, su calor. Comencé a romper sus ropas, con el mayor cuidado posible, ella se di cuenta desviando la mirada a mis garras, lo que en vez de asustarla, la incito, lo cual le molestaba, intentaba controlarse, juntar sus piernas para no mostrar su excitación, la cual yo sin necesidad de mirar, olía.

Ella me deseaba, no en la misma cantidad que yo, pero me deseaba, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Con mi mano termine de desgarrar toda su ropa, solo dejándola con su ropa interior, la cual hacia que fuera tan bella, tan hermosa, tan angelical, lo contrario a mí, pero no por eso pararía. Ni su inocencia, ni sus rezos, ni su vergüenza, ni su timidez, ya que todo se minimizaba con su deseo, uno que debiéramos definir como culposo.

— Tus rezos no te servirán de nada, de donde vengo no tenemos jefe cariño. Así que te recomiendo que busques otro modo para excusarte, porque esto va a pasar porque tiene que pasar. Llevo demasiado tiempo esperando por ti, y no estoy dispuesto a soportar un sólo segundo más.-

Ella miro directamente a mis ojos, observando la expresión de ellos, mientras yo me perdía en ese chocolate de sus ojos producto de tantos anhelos, pero tenía toda una eternidad para perderme en su mirada, pero ahora solo la necesitaba a ella.

Mientras observaba mi rostro, de un momento a otro se separo de su encierro autoimpuesto, preguntando, ¿Quién era?

Que le respondería. Umm ya se, soy un ángel, uno caído, uno que peco deliberadamente porque quería un cambio en su vida, quería sentir, y hacer sentir a las personas… sobre todo a las mujeres.

Ellas que siempre eran considerabas un estorbo a la sociedad, eran parte fundamental de esta, es por eso que Él me desterró, y me convertí en lo que quería, un demonio de la lujuria, mis oleadas de lujuria han dejado estragos en la sociedad.

Y pensar que ese mismo deseo, lujuria ahora está haciendo estragos en mi, por causa de esta insignificante humana.

No, no podía decirle lo que era, así que mi respuesta fue simple y sencilla-

— Soy tu peor pesadilla— susurre de una manera sensual, preparándome por lo que llevaba años esperando. Con mi uña rasgue el contorno de su cintura, ella intento gritar, pero sus gritos fueron silenciados cuando mi lengua comenzó a limpiar la sangre de su herida, exquisita, pensé. Y seguí probando se su néctar.

— Exquisita— le susurre, esperando que entendiera que en esa palabra iba expreso mucho mas del deseo.

Ella me miro con sus grandes ojos, preguntándome porque.

Deje de lado mi tarea, mi rostro botaba sangre, su preciosa sangre, que no podría desperdiciar, por lo que conteste rápido.

— Porque puedo hacerlo… y porque lo deseo.

Simplemente era el ser más egoísta de todos.

Seguí disfrutando de su calor, su aroma, su respiración, su cuerpo, pase mis manos por cada espacio disponible, hasta alcanzar su rostro acunando sus mejillas en mis manos. Ella se dejo llevar, teniendo el dilema interno de no querer estar ahí, pero aun así disfrutando mí rose. _Era perfecto, estábamos hecho el uno para el otro…_

De un momento a otro ella abrió los ojos, deteniendo su mirada en mis manos, que ya no tenían las garras, ella mostro sorpresa y alivio, no pude evitar enarcar una ceja y abandonar el calor de su rostro para observar mejor su expresión. Se notaba que no le gustaban, y esa eran una de las pocas cosas que me gustaban de mi apariencia (eran muy utiles para rascar la espalda XD )

_Vamos, no me dirás que no son geniales_ le afirme, mientras una sonrisa asomaba en mis labios.

Ella suspiro, un suspiro lleno de asombro, pero sobre todo un suspiro agradable. _Era como si le gustaba lo que veía, _mi sonrisa era de su agrado. ¿Qué cosas más le gustarían? _Tendré que averiguarlo. _

Pero por ahora quería seguir experimentando con mis uñas. Quise jugar con sus emociones, agite mi palma frente a sus ojos, emprendiendo un juego enfermizo de abrir y cerrar cada uno de mis dedos, mostrando como emergían y desaparecían en el acto mis filosas uñas.

Ella esta petrificada, pero tendría que acostumbrarse, estaría conmigo por una eternidad…

— ¿Lo ves?, son retractiles, todo un lujo si me permites decir. —

Ella intento alejarse de mí, petrificada por el miedo, mis manos se adueñaron de su cintura, temiendo perderla, era irracional, pero la espera había sido mucho, una impaciente espera y no quería tener ni la más mínima posibilidad de que ella se fuera de mi lado. _Como si pudiera. _Ella tenía que entender, ella me perdonaría. Podía vivir una eternidad con su odio y su pasión, era egoísta y lo sabía. Si no es mía, no es de nadie, he esperado por ella, ella entenderá.

— Shh, tranquila Bella. Esto es lo mejor, no lo entiendes ahora, pero lo harás en un futuro, créeme _amor_. _**Es lo correcto**__._— intente tranquilizarla, pero hasta yo me sorprendí cuando la palabra amor salió de mis labios. _La amaba _de una extraña, enfermiza y obsesiva manera la amaba. Y ella sería por siempre mía.

Ella también se dio cuenta de mis palabras, quedo absorta pensando en esa palabra Amor, que para cualquier especie es tan difícil definir. Ella me miro con sus cautelosos ojos, estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho, y de pronto una chispa de decisión broto por sus ojos, y en ese momento lo supe, _ella estaba preparada._

Y la besé.

_Es lo correcto_

La bese de una manera suave y tierna, quería fundirme en sus labios, quería que ella respondiera a mis caricias con anhelo, y no tuve que esperar mucho, ya que su cuerpo se apego al mío, atrayéndome más y moviendo sus labios de manera ansiosa al compás de mis caricias. Yo quería darle su tiempo, su espacio, pero cuando su lengua profundizo el beso, todo se me nublo.

_Es lo correcto_

Trate de buscar algún punto en mi mente que me obligara a hacer esto de la manera correcta, pero nunca nadie dijo que los demonios fuéramos buenos y compasivos y sus labios eran mi perdición. Si aún quedaban sobre mi rastros del ángel que alguna vez fui, sus labios lo borraron.

Ella jadeo sobre mis mejillas, tratando de recuperar el control, yo ya no podía mantener mi boca lejos suyo, por lo que repartí suaves besos por su rostro, queriendo saborear sus últimos minutos como humana.

Mis manos se ceñían a su cintura, ella cada minuto dejaba de lado el terror, ahora solo podía leer impaciencia por querer que la hiciera mía. _Estábamos predestinados a estar juntos. _

_Es lo correcto_

Ella estaba cansada, pensé que dejaría caer sus manos, pero como siempre me sorprendía, coloco sus manos en mi cuello, aferrándose a mí…

_Es lo correcto_

— Vamos mi vida, entrégate completa— susurre en su oído. En ese momento sus piernas se ciñeron a mi cintura provocando un muy tentador rose, y aumentando a niveles peligrosos mi lujuria. Pero eso era solo parte del sentimiento, yo la quería como mía, como mí ser, como mi acompañante. Nadie lo creyó, un ser como yo no merece eso, pero yo la espere…

— Nadie apostó a que te encontraría… — susurre en su oído, mientras nuestras pelvis chocaban en un roce sin igual, ella cruzo sus tobillos acercándome aun mas a ella. Me deseaba…

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto, y tenía derecho a saber, si bien la decisión estaba tomada, quizás le costara un poco menos aceptarlo al saber el porqué…

— Porque te Amo— y ese era el momento, con un suave golpe enterré mi mano en su pecho izquierdo, arrancando el corazón que desde este día me acompañaría hasta la eternidad. Ella gimió de dolor, pero también había una nota de excitación pero sobre todo mucha sorpresa. Acune con cuidado su corazón en mis dedos, era hermoso, único y sobre todo mío.

— Y soy demasiado egoísta para continuar sin ti.

La Condene, y de sus ojos salían lagrimas, era inteligente, sabía lo que le esperaba y aunque no quisiera estar conmigo, se llevaría mi corazón, una eternidad para que me perdonara y comprendiera que el egoísmo también es parte del amor. Yo no puedo existir sin que ella este conmigo.

Es irracional, loco y algo estúpido, ¿pero quién puede definir el amor? Obsesión, deseo, miedo, celos, protección, pertenencia…

Ella era todo eso y mucho más. Pero por ahora lo importante.

— A propósito… _soy Edward_—

Tome mi corazón, que solo latía cuando estaba ella frente a mí, bese su frente y lo puse en el lugar en el lugar que siempre perteneció, su pecho.

Intercambiando nuestros corazones, nos unimos, por un pacto que va mas allá de palabras y de cordura.

_Es lo correcto_

_

* * *

  
_

Uff amiga de mi corazón, no pensé hacerlo, pero aquí esta terminado. Y la verdad es que me siento un poco contrariada…

Amm ocupe tus frases, no quería cambiar la esencia de tu historia, porque es tuya, yo solo jugué con la perspectiva que creo que tiene Eddie de esta humana insignificante, a la que ama mas alla de la razón.

Espero que te gustara, esa es la idea, ¡un pequeño rr??

Te quiero, lo sabes?

Eres mi amiga, no lo olvides nunca, y las amigas siempre están en todo momento =) (además vivimos en la misma ciudad XD)

Criticas, comentarios, quejas… ummm creo que eso es todo.

lizzy


End file.
